moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Eve Ariel Emberbane
|Row 7 title = Alignment|Row 7 info = Chaotic Good|Row 8 title = Voice:|Row 8 info = The Lamb|Row 9 title = Theme:|Row 9 info = The reason I wanted to die.|Row 10 title = |Row 10 info = |imagewidth = 300|image4 = 9nryp67d5qf11 (1).jpg|tab4 = The Beyond|caption4 = "Never one, without the other."}} ' Background - Prologue Remnant of Quel'Thalas Eve Emberbane started as an orphan within the Kingdom of Quel'Thalas, majority of her infant years were spent learning the culture of her people, under the tutelage of many passing citizens. She was a known peasant who wandered the streets yet her presence often wasn't despised. Eve was known by many as kindhearted and generous, despite having little to nothing for herself. Due to her sheltered beginnings, it wasn't until Eve had Michita Atiel Royal as a companion years later, that she began to learn more about the varying cultures of different individuals and other races outside of Quel'Thalas, and Silvermoon City itself. It is uncertain who Eve's parents are, or why she remained so long in Silvermoon City alone in the first place. A mystery to many. Archmage Emberbane Archmage Emberbane was a heavy influence upon Eve's life. Archmage and Head of House Emberbane, Alysia Emberbane was as mysterious as she was powerful. Over the years she became an active parental figure in Eve's life, resulting in Eve eventually adopting her last name as well. Archmage Emberbane had a strong affection for Eve, and often invited her to her mansion, safely tucked away within Silvermoon City. She'd even allied with members of the Amani Tribe to keep track of the girl in case she ever left the city. Archmage Emberbane never desired for Eve to venture beyond the region of Quel'Thalas. However, everything changed when Eve somehow triggered a powerful artifact on display within the Archmage's quarters, an ancient timeless Chronoshard. These actions resulted in the coming of a powerful Infinite Drake, Queen Terra'straza. Amidst the chaos, Archmage Emberbane sent Eve through a portal to ensure the girl's swift escape with the Chronoshard, but tragically lost her own life in the process. Despite Queen Terra'straza being sucked back into the timeways, this day still haunts Eve. The Infinite Consequence Dawn and Dusk, heirs to House Emberbane and prestigious nobles within Silvermoon City, have always sought to track down the elf who'd gotten their dear mother murdered. However unlike her, Dawn and Dusk had a far different philosophy regarding Eve's actions and brash recklessness, and as a result have aimed to deal with her personally themselves. The two have managed to rise within the ranks of the Sunreavers, in the hopes they may acquire more resources to figure out where Eve may be in hiding. To this end, Dawn and Dusk have made it a primary objective to track down their "little sister", and one day show her fully how much her actions have affected them. For many years to come, the two would have fated encounters with their adopted little sister, as if destined to chase one another eternally. Chapter 1: The Lady and The Hound (Cataclysm) After hiding for many years within the Tirisfal Glades, Eve was eventually harassed by the Bronze Dragonflight who sought to question her abnormal involvement with the timeways, as well as her mother's. Michita, a worgen she'd met, sought to spare Eve her fate and assist her with escaping punishment for her actions. The two have since been avoiding them, instead going on missions to assist the heroes of Azeroth. Their first mission together being in aiding a foreign noble from the lands of Tanaris. A paladin by the name of Saegrath Hirophin sought to hire the two adventurers to find a powerful relic of his house which was stolen by fellow nobles in his homelands. Together the three embarked on an adventure across Kalimdor to accomplish this. Even after returning from their mission, Eve never forgot Michita's kindness and reliability. To this end, Eve came to forever trust her dear companion, and has aspired to become as dependable as him ever since. Michita then acted as Eve's guardian, and she his primary source of reconnaissance as the two ventured across Azeroth, taking on stray contracts and doing their best not to lose themselves in the madness that occurred in this world.The fateful beginning to their connected story. Guidance of the Vanguard Upon the success of their mission in Kalimdor, one of the earliest groups of adventurers Eve ever associated with were the Ironcloak Vanguard. Lead by the brilliant battlemaster Falcko Arturia, Eve often observed them within their ranks and learned much of their martial prowess. It was with this group of individuals, Eve first learned how to properly defend herself and even began delving into the teachings of the light, due to the inspiring words of a nurse known as Lady Ricktore. However in time, Eve departed from the Ironcloak Vanguard due to a traumatic experience within the Tirisfial Glades, and the near loss of multiple members. Eve spent much time in Stormwind City afterward, keeping to herself and enjoying the peace of Michita's company. Chapter 2: Heart of the Raven (MoP - WoD) Eventually in her peacetime, Eve was picked up by a strange recruiter, a veiled priest who spoke with a sharp tongue. She was a part of the order of the raven, or House of Ravenshield, more specifically. It was here Eve learned of true kinship. The bond she witnessed from the other members, only strengthened her resolve to forge such bonds along the way. Lead by Dilan Ravenshield, Eve saw him as a fatherly figure, though she never revealed to him her true background. Often times they spoke, Eve found a sense of longing she never had. Even more so in a time when Michita had been gravely wounded. Eventually after Lord Ravenshield retired from the order, it was reformed under the steadfast Lady Lucandria. But despite this, Lord Ravenshield rarely left her thoughts. Though she hoped he was happy in the very end. The Long Road Ahead Despite rumors of the Burning Legion threat on the horizon, Eve never made mention of her dire concerns to her comrades. Due to the effects of the Chronoshard, Eve had managed to dream fragments of possible futures, bleak dark ones. Though the Perennial Armament had treated her kindly, Eve felt that it would soon be her time to go. She never forgot the sense of family they'd given her, as they were remnants of House Ravenshield. Eve had realized that destruction would soon arrive at their very shores. As an act of uncertainty, she departed from the order in the dead of night, for she knew not what role she truly wanted to play in the battles to come. Eve has always pondered the fate of the Perennial Armament, and wonders if somewhere down the road they will meet again. Chapter 3: The Last Reset (Legion) When the portal at the Tomb of Sargeras was opened, one of the many escaped demons was a Dreadlord who goes by the name of Amaal'zar. Amaal'zar had a particular fascination with the torture and subjugation of children. This earned him the title, the Twisted, for even many of his own found his tastes unwelcoming. Amaal'zar cared little for honor, or havoc, only the savored reactions of those children who became his next victims. Though such innocence was scarce to be found anymore on Argus or other Legion conquered worlds, Azeroth was ripe with young naive life. In time, this lead him to the Eastern Kingdoms, where he'd gone on a serial spree, causing an epidemic of missing children. After one of her close friends and peers fell victim, Eve sought out Amaal'zar wherever he hid. However upon locating him, she was powerless before him, bested in almost every way. In a fit of rage, Eve resorted to using the Ancient Chronoshard stolen from Terra'straza long ago to permanently erase Amaal'zar from existence. But such selfish motives aren't without consequence. Eve's appearance had become sickly altered, withering her slowly with the process. The Golden Aspiration Creeping sadness, despair, and depression gripped Eve. For even after the defeat of the Dreadlord Amaal'zar, Eve saw herself as a failure. She had used the very object that resulted in the death of her mentor for selfish reasons. What did this make her? Eve struggled with such thoughts a long while after the fact, thoughts Michita couldn't even depart her of. But eventually with time, Eve found a welcome reprieve within the order of the Citrine Eagle, lead by the prestigious and renowned Lady Zaria. Within their generous order, Eve found many things, even an aching love. But ultimately confidence, which she gained from Lady Zaria and her companion Svipul. Within the snowy mountains of Alterac, Eve combated with Lady Zaria and her companion, and despite the chaos of the Legion; she witnessed within Zaria endless faith, devotion, and peace with their circumstances. Though brief, this stuck with Eve even after her departure. Much like Lord Ravenshield, Lady Zaria rarely leaves the mind of Eve. For she is her golden aspiration in a dark world. A height of power she hopes to achieve. The End of All Things At long last, the time had finally arrived. After so much hardship and tragedy, both Michita and Eve had joined the many other adventurers of Azeroth on the long road to Antorus after months of isolated training. Having prepared themselves specifically for this moment over the course of their journey, Eve joined Michita on the front lines, as they aimed to assist the Army of the Light as best they could. Unknowingly to Eve, Michita desperately sought a cure for her recent illness, upon Mac'aree, once the pinnacle of draenei civilization. With the help of Lady Alleria Windrunner he was successful, but now the whispers of the void were not far from Eve, and the voices lurking in the dark spoke of many things, things she couldn't deter from her thoughts. Even after their war effort proved a success and they had managed to escape the very grip of the dark titan Sargeras, Eve wondered if there was truth to the warnings of the void. Was this truly only the beginning to the end of all things? Even in celebration of the Legion's defeat, Eve ponders this. But perhaps such things are better left unknown. Chapter 4: The Coming Tides (BFA) Much time has passed since the defeat of the Burning Legion. Along with the loss of many old friends due to tragedy, hope also sparks as new friends have been made. For Eve, two such friends are Zevrad Stargazer, now an ex-demon hunter and familiar companion, and his daughter Edis. However the peace from defeating the Legion has been short-lived, as a war of blood has ignited a fiery passion for justice within the Alliance, while the Horde also clamor for resources. A new chapter has opened and despite the circumstances, Eve has decided to remain distant from this coming conflict. Old enough to care for herself, she has been more recently involved with Stormwind Politics. Since her transition to a ren'dorei, whispers of the void are never too far from her mind. Though she still keeps Michita close in the form of a bracelet she has given him, allowing her to summon him to her location or vice versa whenever she desires. As she continues to help allocate resources for the Alliance in this war, Eve has also already been informed by the whispers that these war antics are only petty in the face of what is to come. This is not her war to fight... not yet. So instead she has decided to buy herself some much needed time. Within the House of Eve Eve promised herself long ago she'd be as dependable as her companion Michita someday, and as the war progresses that dream has only become more steadfast in her focus. Time and again has Eve borrowed the power of others at great cost and sacrifice... unable to utilize that power on her own. As the battle for Darkshore rages on and the kaldorei delve into the taboo practices of even Elune, so has Eve continued to explore the various rifts of the void spread throughout the infinite cosmos. Acting as a base of operations for her dark practices, Eve has favored a rift containing elements and scenery in similarity to Azeroth. A torn landscape that defies the logic shaped by most worlds. Within this rift bears rolling hills of grass and stone, peaks marred by violet waterfalls. A thick forest of towering trees containing leaves that shine like emerald. All the while, the stars hang infinitely in a sky that is eternally engrossed in twilight. Yet despite its beauty, its mystery and fascinating structure... at the top of the highest mountain looms a house personally constructed by the sentient forces that linger here. An unnerving darkness shrouds this realm, hidden from the common eye. Yet within her house, Eve continues to explore her now beloved practices. Practices that further her knowledge and allow her to be defined by power which she controls. All Horde soldiers assigned to confront the ren'dorei, Eve prefers to drag here. Some return home, some stay forever. Michita is privileged to come and go as he pleases, even if he does not enjoy the direction she is taking. Not many have seen the Crescent Throne within the House of Eve, and Horde soldiers able to return home often wish they hadn't. The Sister's Emberbane Amidst a time when Michita had to depart for the coasts of Darkshore, Eve also undertook her own personal journey. Ever since she was a child years ago, she'd never resolved a conflict with her older siblings. The Death of their mother, Archmage Emberbane, still haunted the three of them. For years the two sisters attempted to track down Eve, and for all of them have attempted to bring her to justice for her crimes. But Eve was protected by Michita, as well as sheltered by her allies within the Alliance. The sisters were never given a perfect opportunity to find Eve alone without the meddlesome wolf. Now that Michita had gone on his own personal development... Eve would do the same. Eve orchestrated an intentional meeting between the two sisters and their party, to settle their personal war amidst this time of strife once and for all. Within the isolated mountains deep in the Western Plaguelands, Eve would present the sisters the opportunity they very much desired. She too had to come to terms with what she'd become over the years, racked with guilt over her own decisions and the selfishness of the development she required. She'd always kept the values of her past allies close in her heart, and even if she aimed to do good... she herself was beyond representing good. Eve would settle this vendetta and would accept whatever outcome transpired. That's what she'd accepted. Needless to say, Eve had emerged from the event... still breathing. She never found that peace of mind she was looking for, but she did find closure. What'd transpired on those mountains she had tucked away in her mind, refusing to speak of it again. She knew now what she was and what she wanted for this world. Yet whether that meant she loved herself was an entirely different story. She had reached a new stage of development necessary to push her forward, and that's all that mattered... a drive to push forward. It is uncertain what happened with her older siblings, as both they and their party mysteriously vanished. But deep in those western mountains, lonesome leaves rode the winds in a barren field. There within that field, a tear in the veil of reality shimmered, a memento to family. An end, both sides hungrily desired. Chapter 5: Everything Stays (Shadowlands) The Fourth War had finally come to a close, and the Alliance and Horde would once again work towards a lasting measure of peace. But even though the war between factions was over, Eve knew of the greater darkness lurking in the shadows. There was still so much more work to do... and though they'd lost much, it was not yet time to rest. Michita had finally returned to her from his own journey in Kalimdor; having himself discovered a new measure of peace. Had she found that? Edis was now with them, adorned in her own adventurer attire and wearing a hopeful smile despite the tragedies that'd occurred over this strenuous period of time. Zevrad Stargazer popped in Eve's mind as she thought of what the future held in store for them. It felt as if she were stuck in an endless cycle... but she knew she had to keep moving forward, regardless of those feelings. Everything had changed, yet still, things felt all the same. If Edis could sit and smile at her, forgive her, for bringing her into this age of strife. Then she too would push forward unto twilight. Let us meet... in the beyond. Within the near-infinite visions of the void, Eve saw many possible outcomes and realities. She explored her options amidst current threats, uncertain of what path lead to a better future. Yet still, she tried to piece together the fragments of her life that had been and possibly would be. She sought that perfect painting, a sign of her world at peace. She felt a slight ache in her heart due to her own selfishness, her desire to reach that pristine solution merely for her own circumstantial happy ending. As she searched, Eve stumbled across a reality that tugged at her very spirit, as if it transcended the rules commonly applicable to time. She cemented the vision in her mind, allowing it to be her guide for things to come. Within it both Michita and herself departed for a place beyond time, beyond the boundaries of reality. Steadfast and certain of the journey they must undergo, they were together still. Ultimately this outcome alone provoked her to aim in bringing that path to fruition. Edis, Zevrad, Michita... she would have them all with her no matter the cost. Base Appearance Lady Eve is a fairly short and slender woman with a smaller frame built for speed and maneuverability, a more athletic build. Her skin borders on the edge of grey and violet, providing a milky complexion with a smooth texture. Her eyes are now a bright sapphire, amidst the change to her appearance from taking in the void. Her voice possesses a soft echo, as if she were speaking from a significant distance away. Her outfits can change often, though these days she favors noble's clothing as it helps her feel more contained. Her bare skin causes her to acquire a timid sensation; as if the void within would lash out at others. Whenever the sensation becomes too much... she'll dawn gloves to protect her allies. She favors a staff as a conduit, as well as a dagger for more physical defense. She tends to keep her hair cut short, to prevent enemies from grabbing onto it. Unlike Michita, she relies more on magical prowess than physical combat. Personality Traits * '''Leader - Eve is one to take action even if others won't. * Objective - Eve prefers to view situations in an objective manner. * Motherly - Eve has a fondness for children, and caring for them. * Nurturing - Eve has a natural inclination to make others feel welcomed. * Protective - Eve is very protective of her companion, Michita. * Carefree - Eve will often find time to smile and have fun. * Calculated - Eve is more prone to make few, but calculated moves in battle. * Driven- Eve is driven by her goals to help shape a better world. * Charismatic - Eve is one for conversation and persuasion. * Easy Crowd - Eve is quite easy to make laugh, she has a sense of humor. * Classy - Eve values dress and appearance, as well as etiquette. Combat Phase - The Twilight Vault Eve when pushed into combat, very rarely if ever engages in a direct confrontation. Many have described her magic as if becoming lost as an ant, in a field of falling snow. Eve will communicate with the void, often opening up bright translucent violet portals in mass. Utilizing her mage studies, she will pull objects from these portals, as if a collective storage. It can range from chains to subdue the enemy, to actual creatures to provide assistance and distraction. These objects mixed with her mastery of the arcane, allows her to give these objects the appearance of sentience with telekinetic prowess. Often times it will appear as if she were doing nothing at all, typically keeping her hands concealed in some fashion to prevent giving the enemy clues as to what it is she's doing. The mental strain is quite taxing for Eve, due to her need to communicate with the void as well as manipulate the arcane. As a result she will often keep her distance and stand deathly still, protected by her sentient arsenal that will block the path to her. Her weakness being unable to protect herself in close quarters. Key Relationships Michita A. Royal (Cataclysm) The counterpart to her title, Michita Royal, is Eve's closest companion. In her eyes he is viewed as a silent older brother, whereas in others' they might only see a silent bodyguard. Over the years the chemistry between the pair has been mastered, and they are often at their best when they're together compared to being separated; half of the whole. Eve no longer even needs to communicate with Michita to understand his desires and opinion, she can read it solely in his eyes. Needless to say the two are timeless companions, in this world... and whatever may come beyond in the next. Dilan Ravenshield (Cataclysm) Dilan Ravenshield was Eve's adopted father figure in her mind, even if he himself didn't know it. When she'd first been found by Michita, their relationship was little different. Michita may have played the role of a protector and brother, but Eve still lacked that fatherly affection and upbringing. That all changed when she'd joined the House of Ravenshield, lead by Dilan Ravenshield. While amidst this group, it was often Eve would confide in their leader during times of hardship. This was especially apparent in a venture that lead to Michita being terribly wounded, and almost losing his life if not for the efforts of the House. As Lord Ravenshield grew in age, Eve knew that her days venturing were far from over... but that was not the same for him. Lord Ravenshield would retire with his wife, saying farewell to the rest of the House as he'd be escorted through a portal to be at peace for the rest of his days. Eve respected his decision, though she knew she'd miss him terribly. As Lord Ravenshield disappeared through that portal, Eve forced herself to be at peace with his departure, so he could find his. Though he's gone and she has chosen never to pursue him wherever he may be... without even knowing if he's still alive; she keeps the Ravenshield pendant close to her heart... always. Lady Ricktore (MoP) Lady Ricktore was ultimately a strange character to say the least, but stuck with Eve in her mind nonetheless. One of the primary factors of Eve's mindset, Lady Ricktore would often educate Eve on the harsher realities of the world. Being a paladin who also took great joy in healing others; she often also showed a darker nature to her desires in the form of healing as well. When Eve would inquire about the importance of preserving the lives of others, Lady Ricktore would take fun in pointing out that it is not that simple as good-willed as those desires were. The necessity of healing also comes from the reality of combat, and a cycle that plays into each other. This made Eve begin to question the role she desired to play whether it be in solely healing the wounded, or perhaps aiding in combatting those who hurt others so perhaps one day the cycle of hatred could finally be broken. One could do both but Eve was not profound in her skill with the light. Nonetheless, Lady Ricktore has often remained present in Eve's memories, as a reminder of the beginning of her early days. Zaria R. Blackmoore (MoP) Ever since she was a child, seeking shelter within the Argent Crusade alongside Michita, Eve had often seen Zaria R. Blackmoore. At the time, she never understood the feelings she had for the radiant leader, and neither would that radiant leader herself. Eve had always been inspired by the site of the prestigious Zaria, and almost everywhere she went, she'd find her playing a role in some fashion. No different than a king or queen, Eve looked upon the woman in great admiration, aspiring to be like her someday. In time, Eve had even joined Zaria's order of the Citrine Eagle, though Eve was much older by then. Her perception of Zaria never changed, but Eve found her heart stirring with conflict as her realization of her feelings began to become more clear. Eve felt confused and disturbed by the fact her feelings only became stronger and her thoughts more intimate. There came a time when Lady Zaria aimed to train Eve herself in preparation for fighting the Legion... and Eve found herself unable to fully commit to fighting her. Zaria was a bright unreachable light, and Eve knew she would never be able to control the thoughts in her mind, and ended up leaving the order quietly in the night. Eve still thinks often of the woman her heart has clung to, but realizes even more so now, that it is an impossible contrast. But for Eve regardless it is a progression, she has known the heartache of desire. Another lesson, to drive her forward during her journeys. Zevrad Stargazer (Legion) Eve had met the Demon Hunter, Zevrad Stargazer, early amidst the campaign against the Legion. Though a quick wit, Eve has often found great comfort in Zevrad's presence. If they were not in an argument about the philosophical aspects of Azeroth and how best to proceed in shaping this world for the better, they would be sitting quietly gazing up at a bright moonlit sky. The two were different, but one and the same... a different type of feeling she often had with Michita. Eve loved Zevrad, wholly, and much like Michita, felt incomplete without him. Considering him her best friend, Eve would often seek out Zevrad wherever he may be (as an elusive Demon Hunter) and confide in him for advice. She also wouldn't hesitate to do the same for him. Much like Michita, both Eve and Zevrad have a natural chemistry in combat, aiding one another to their strengths and countering each other's weaknesses. Eve's fondest memories of Zevrad consist of their quiet walks and discussions, often in the hours of the twilight evening. Eve had always felt at peace in his presence, and would typically catch herself wearing a warm smile during their discussions. Their slow walks, sometimes in a world without words, were the most important to her. Hands in her pocket quietly strolling down a pier in the city of Boralus... these were the memories she often crafted with Zevrad. But he had also taught her to be stern and filled with discipline, a strength that added to her readied nature. She would always be grateful for him; everything stayed. Edis Kaelah (Legion) Edis Kaelah; Zevrad's adopted daughter, also holds a close space in Eve's heart. Found amidst their campaign on Argus, Eve is also fond and sympathetic towards the young child Zevrad had found. Eve has seen how she has added a shimmering light into Zevrad's life, and due to already being close with the Demon Hunter, has naturally become a part of her own life as well. Not even needing to be spoken, Zevrad realizes that if anything were to happen to him, Eve would without hesitation ensure his daughter is taken care of. Edis likely views Eve more so as an auntie, a close family friend who is often spending time with her father. Eve ensures to spoil Edis whenever she has seen her, buying her an assortment of toys, snacks, clothes amongst other things. Eve cherishes Edis as if she were her own daughter as well, and would do anything to keep her safe. However, as Eve realizes the world will not stop stirring with conflict, she knows she must also help Zevrad in teaching her to be prepared. But... Eve cannot help but desire to preserve this innocence, a little while longer. Let her walk that path... just a bit more. Art Gallery Catchingrain.jpg|His quiet shadow. EvePortait.jpg|The Lady. Howmaywebeofservice.png.jpg|"How may we be of service?" Mich and Eve 0.png|The Lady and The Hound. Mich and Eve 1.png|The Progressive Journey. Mich and Eve 2.jpg|Mission - Ironcloak Vanguard Mich and Eve 3.png|Meeting with the Ravens. EveTwilightSnow2.png|The Twilight Snow. 0127 by raichiyo33 dcwgyp7-pre.jpg|Piece of the Whole. Mich and Eve 6.jpg|A Bond Unbroken. Mich and Eve 7.jpg|Back Then, Zevrad. EveEmberbane1.Png|Humble Beginnings. Mich and Eve 4.PNG|Coming of the Legion. Mich and Eve 5.png|The Road to Antorus. EveCorrupted.png|Consequence and Corruption. EveCrescentThrone.jpg|The Crescent Throne. Thesistersemberbane.jpg|The Sisters Emberbane. EveEmberbaneCover.Png|The Quest of Hirophin. Forward Unto Twilight - KylePunkArt.jpg|Forward Unto Twilight. Category:Characters Category:Worgen Category:Mercenaries Category:Characters Category:Blood Elf Category:Argent Crusade